On the market today are a wide variety of creams, oils, lotions and the like for treating the scalp or the hair of an individual. The present invention discloses a compound for treating both the hair and scalp to enhance the look of the hair as well as to moisturize the hair and scalp. The cream results in a more lustrous, fuller look to the head of hair and a softer, more pliable feel to the scalp.